Finding Home
by SoulfulSongBird
Summary: "Principal Mills, Henry wouldn't hit someone without reason. He's new here so maybe you don't know him-" "Oh, I'm sure I'll get to know your son quite well during his in-school suspension, Miss Swan." Or how the principal finds a family. -Prompt by SwanQueenSwen on Twitter Slowburn, AU, Gay alllllll the way. If you don't like it, don't read it. Argue with ya moms meatloaf.
1. Chapter 1: The Evil Queen

**Hello lovelies! This my newest story. It's #SwanQueen and was prompted by @SwanQueenSwen on Twitter. If you're not following already, do that first then read this! Trust me, on this one. Follow me too @McSassySaidIt to stay on top of writing updates.** **I really hope I do this prompt and storyline justice as well as all my others. I know this is short, but the next one's 2,000 words already. Recent hospital visits kept me from writing, but I'm back and will be updating all my stories this evening, so stay tuned.** **-SoulfulSongbird**

"Come on kid, wake up. We're gonna to be late and you'll miss breakfast."

At the mention of breakfast, Henry Swan, shot up and stared around his room. Stumbling over his shoes on the floor, he somehow made it to the table just in time for the last pancake to finish. It had been his morning routine since he was old enough for solid food, and the warmest pancakes were always his.

Breakfast.

It was the best meal of the day in their house. Warm pancakes, covered in butter and syrup with a side of eggs was customary. That was mostly because his mom was less of a cooking, and more of a microwaving kind of mom. But, breakfast was where she shined.

Regardless, it never bothered Henry. As he sat happily devouring the soggy pancakes, he found he was even happy that their breakfast routine didn't change over the years. Everything else came and went, but breakfast stayed the same.

If he was being honest with his mom, he would have told her that this latest change made him uncomfortable. Over the last 4 years, they had moved a total of 5 times. The fifth time, brought them to this small town called Storybrooke and so far he hated it.

Henry tried, he really did, but this place was nothing like New York. In New York, there was so much to see and do, he never got bored. It also helped that he had friends there. Here he had no one, but his mom. He didn't mind it being just them, it always had been. He just wished he didn't have to leave his friends behind in New York.

His mom, Emma, said this would be good for them. She had gotten a job as the town's new deputy. That meant more money, which meant possible comic books for him. He could finally have more space to himself and they wouldn't have to move again, like they did for bail bonds jobs. She still got to catch bad guys, and they could have a forever home finally.

It all sounded really good. He liked his new room, he even picked out his own paint colors for the walls But, it didn't make him miss New York any less. Henry watched his mom, move around the kitchen to as _The Spirit of The Radio_ blared from the iPod dock on the counter next to the always broken toaster. This was home now. He'd just have to get used to it.

An hour later, he stood next to Emma in the front office of Storybrook Elementary, waiting for the secretary to locate his information. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a little, what appeared to be preschool aged, boy crying about a skinned knee to the nurse but what held his attention was something far worse.

Inside the office directly behind the secretary's desk, was a woman who appeared to be upset, as she stood with her hands on her hips glaring down at group of kids setting in front of her in a row of chairs, with their backs against the glass window. She looked scary, like the Evil Queen in that Snow White movie his mom liked.

Apparently, his mom noticed it too because she looked down at him, sporting the same look he'd seen a bazillion times before and the message behind it was clear.

 _Don't even try it, Henry._

It left no room for interpretation. He'd learned that lesson the hard way last year. Between no dessert and no game time, he folded pretty quickly and never got in to trouble again. He liked the milkshakes here too much to risk it. Plus, the principal didn't seem like she'd be as nice as Emma was.

Secretly, he hoped he would never find out. But, he had no idea just how wrong he was.


	2. Chapter 2: Strike One

**Hello lovelies! After lot's of editing and proofreading here's another installment. There may be mistakes I didn't catch. Sorry in advance, if there are. Happy Independence Day to those celebrating today, Happy Belated Juneteenth, and Happy** **reading to all! Enjoy!**

 **-SoulfulSongbird**

Chapter Two: Strike One

EPOV

Storybrooke hadn't changed much.

I guess that's still weird to think about. It was an especially odd thought since the last time I saw the town, before the whole moving thing, had been when I was even younger than Henry is now. But in my mind's eye, Storybrooke had been home, even when the family that made it that way was long gone.

I wasn't an idiot. I knew exactly where the Swans were, and I would never forget them. I knew they were still married, with two kids, five grandchildren, and enjoying their retirement. They'd made their decision about me and my place in that family all those years ago. They never looked back and I wouldn't either.

Still, thanks to them, Storybrooke was the only place that ever felt like home to me. As a kid, I longed for Storybrooke. I even ran away a few times to try and get back here. As an adult with a kid of my own, Storybrooke was what I wanted for his sake. He deserved to have a real home and to know what it feels like to have security. He deserved more than just some fifth floor walk up, with shoddy piping. Henry deserved perfection and I'd been busting my ass so I could afford to move us here and give him that.

Bailbonds jobs gave us financial security, at least more than the string of waitress gigs I took when Henry was a baby. Sure, my savings were almost non-existent but the money was enough for what we needed. I had survived before on less. I guess I just always I wanted more for Henry. The life of just barely getting by, day to day, was not the same as living. That was surviving. If anybody knew that it was me. I promised Henry I would do this for him, because he deserved to live out his childhood in a way I never had.

Happy.

I had just finished my lunch, when the phone started ringing on my desk. The sheriff had already gone out to Mrs Tate's house to check out the work of whatever little shit, tagged her fence. Picking up the phone, I stilled myself for Archie on the other line but it didn't come and that voice certainly wasn't Archie's.

"Hello"

"May I speak with Deputy Swan, please?"

"Uh, yeah this is her."

"Miss Swan, this Regina Mills, the principal at Storybrooke Elementary School."

"Oh sure, hi Miss Mills, how can I help you?"

"It's Principal Mills or Regina. Not Miss. This not a welcome to town or a distress call either. I'm sorry to inform you, as I'm sure you are busy, but it seems as though your son has found himself in a bit of hot water here. I need you to come down to the school as soon as possible."

"Uhh, I'm not exactly sure what going on or what that's supposed to mean but I'll be there in fifteen."

"Good, see to it that you are. I don't take kindly to being kept waiting. I'm a busy woman after all."

Ten minutes and fifteen seconds later, I arrived at Storybrooke Elementary for the second time that day. I could feel the nervousness settling in the pit of my stomach as I recalled all the times I'd found myself in the principal's office. I remembered the playground scuffles and general rule breaking I got into. I even recalled the feeling of pride in myself at those times. Emma Swan, resident badass.

But Henry was not me. Henry was a good kid. He didn't fight and he didn't break rules. A little mischievous, yes, but Henry was not a bad kid. From a reformed badass, I knew them when I saw them, so I'd know if I raised a bad kid. That was the reason I was so nervous.

I knew my son was not a troublemaker, yet he was is in the principal's office. The principal, herself, called me. Not the secretary, nurse, or some glorified office aid, but the actual principal. That could only mean trouble. As a mom, I could only conclude that if Henry didn't cause the trouble, he'd met the business end of trouble's fist. My son was being bullied.

That thought alone bothered me. I had hoped that this would be a brand new start for both of us, where Henry could be happy and make real friends. He hadn't really had that until New York. Honestly, knowing he had friends was the number one reason I had been hesitant to move to begin with. Now, it was all being ruined by some kid being a jerk.

Tampering down my inner mama bear, I charged into the main office, ready to set the record straight. The secretary looked up from the stack of paperwork on her desk as I entered. She looked so tired and overworked, that I began to wonder just what kind of tyrant this principal was.

Just then, the door to the office behind her desk opened, and out walked Henry followed by a woman whom I could only assume was the elusive principal, Regina Mills.

"Mom!" Henry yelled, with the same relieved look he gets when I leave him the last strip of bacon. This could not be good.

"Hey kid, what happene-" I started.

"Deputy Swan, thank you for joining us. I was just going to show Henry to our in school suspension room, so that he knows where to report tomorrow," the principal announced.

At first, I had to take a second to regain my composure before I went off on the principal as I was being stared down. It didn't escape my notice that, while she was an attractive woman, she seemed to be sporting the scrowl she had this morning. It was kind of sad to think about.I wondered what her life must be like with that huge stick up her ass. Then, I caught on.

"Wait a minute! Did you say in school suspension?! Are we talking about the same kid? There must be some kinda mistake. Henry's never been suspended. There's no way."

"Oh, Miss Swan, I assure you I am not mistaken. Your son hit his classmate today at recess. The student was badly injured as a result of your son's delinquent behavior. Luckily, his parents were more focused on their child's wellbeing than Henry's punishment, or we could have been looking at more serious consequences."

"Principal Mills, Henry wouldn't hit someone without reason. He's new here so maybe you don't know him-"

"Oh, I'm sure I'll get to know your son quite well during his in-school suspension, Miss Swan."

"Seriously! Henry does not need in-school suspension, Principal Mills. I'm sure can come up with a more reasonable solution."

I had been trying my hardest not to get upset, but the nerve of this woman was remarkable. I couldn't believe the school board entrusted someone this cold with the lives of young children.

"You're right Miss Swan," she said stepping so close to me our faces were inches apart, "Given the severity of the situation and the fact that I've employed a strict zero tolerance policy since the onset of my administration, I could be far more reasonable and suspend him from school for 10 days or order him to do community service. But then, who would care for him while you're scarfing down donuts and pretending that you are actually doing this town a service at the police station all day?"

I couldn't think of anything to say. All I could think about was the anger pulsing just beneath the surface. I felt my face heating up and tried to contain myself. I felt as if I was going to explode. Who in the hell did this woman think she was?! She knew nothing of Henry. Nothing at all. It was in that moment I knew I hated this woman.

"I considered all these options when making my decision. In-school suspension is the most reasonable option. It'll give your soon a chance to atone for his behaviors and me a chance to teach him the rules around here."

It's settled the woman is twisted. How can she stand here, with a smile on her face, and say all of this like she's proud of herself? This is ridiculous! How can adult woman take so much joy out of the unjustified punishment of innocent children?

Easy. She's an evil bitch.

I wanted to say something to fully express my anger but I couldn't. Storybrooke Elementary was the top public school in the state and I wasn't sacrificing Henry's education just to get my say. I'd just have to find another way to get to Regina Mills. So, despite my burning desire to curse her back to the hell she came from, I was going to be the bigger person.

"So, how long will the in-school suspension last?" I asked, as the evil smirk on her face grew.


End file.
